


午休

by hahabo



Category: mob妍
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo





	午休

妍妍来这家公司半年了，传说中的办公室恋情没见着影，倒是被同一个办公室的年下男气得要死。她穿长裤，那人就要说她像扫地阿姨，她穿连衣裙，那人就说她要钓老总，反正怎样他都有说的。长得一脸爱豆样怎么嘴巴这么毒，怪不得没有女孩子喜欢。被气的时间长了，林妍筠就也不在乎了。她喜欢穿什么穿什么，只不过穿性感一点的时候，那个臭小子眼神就会暗一点。

比如今天。

堪堪卡在腿根的包臀裙，黑色丝袜裹着细长的双腿，不安分的脚丫从高跟鞋里逃出一半，鞋跟敲着地板发出清脆的诱惑声音。饱满的胸部挤在紧绷的衬衫中，似乎稍微呼吸过度就要崩开一样。妍妍故意在他眼前晃着屁股走了好几圈，偷偷瞄年下男西裤中间的位置，好像有一些不正常的凸起。哼，还不是被我迷住。胸大脑子不太聪明的妍妍特别骄傲，但是他那里也好大的样子，插进去一定很爽。只是稍微想象一样，黑丝包裹着的水蜜桃就不受控制的流出了一点水，一定是自己最近太久没解决了，不然才不会对着讨厌鬼也有感觉。

妍妍夹着腿，走路的时候腿间的肉缝被黏腻的淫液填满，磨的人好不舒服。好不容易挨到中午，林妍筠环顾了一下办公室，讨厌鬼应该是去吃饭了，办公室只剩她自己一个人。大眼睛滴溜溜转了一圈，然后修剪干净的指甲小心翼翼捏起丝袜腰一点点推倒腿根，湿哒哒的小穴暴露在空气里，被凉风一吹一缩一缩，手指轻轻按在冒出头的花蕾上，下身酸的发麻，没忍住的呻吟声从齿间流出。手指搓着湿滑的甬道，一点插进早就准备好的穴眼里，咕叽咕叽的水声充满了不大的办公室。似乎觉得这样还不够，妍妍自己掀开了胸衣，肥嫩的双乳从不太够大的罩杯里掉出来，镶了水钻的食指刮弄着艳红色的奶头，上面的一阵一阵的舒爽惹得小穴一阵收缩，随着拔高的尖叫，喷出来的水洒了一皮椅。

高潮过后的女人瘫在椅子上愣神，高耸的乳房和黏糊糊的下体依旧暴露在随时会有人来的办公室。但这种暴露又刺激了她，讨厌鬼突然进来艹她的话，她也不会反抗的。或许上天听到了她的祈求，一直安静的对面，一个人影从椅子上慢慢爬了起来。原来讨厌鬼根本没出去，他只是躺在椅子上休息，妍妍没看到而已。

妍妍慌乱之间竟然从椅子上掉了下来，只能眼看着讨厌鬼一步一步向自己走来。整个人被打横抱起放在桌子上，黑丝袜被粗暴扯掉，男人带着薄茧的手指撑开还未完全合拢的穴口，埋头去舔还红肿着的乳头。长久以来得不到满足的妍妍，此时也忘了这是讨厌鬼，自己主动送着要，让那两根粗长的手指强奸自己的嫩穴，舌尖一下下舔着讨厌鬼的喉结，听男人急躁的粗喘，妍妍觉得自己特别成功。

两条大腿几乎被开到一百八十度，紫红的性器不停捅开咬紧的花穴，男人还非要在她耳边说荤话，骂妍妍是小骚货，就知道吃鸡巴，天天穿成这样是早有预谋的吧！妍妍早就被艹的神志不清，讨厌鬼说什么她就符合什么，生怕别人不操她。

冰冷的桌面都被蹭得火热，男人哆嗦着射在妍妍的身体里，破掉的丝袜被讨厌鬼团成小小一团塞进淌着精液的穴里。扯扯妍妍的短裙又拍拍她的屁股，低声告诉她，去把我桌子上的文件送给总经理，记得夹住了。

慌忙跑出去的妍妍根本没有注意到自己没有穿胸罩，一双大奶被半透的衬衫勒着，红通通的奶头一览无遗，可惜她没时间换了因为总经理已经给她开门了。


End file.
